Lay All Your Love On Me
by IsabelleWinter
Summary: Embry Call. Status: rude, cocky, and arrogant player. Doesn't believe IN love. Vanessa White. Status: quiet, secretly humorous, sarcastic and sweet. Doesn't know HOW to love. Uh-oh. Player meets sweetheart. What happens? R & find out...
1. Goodbyes and Hellos

By Kaila Gilliam

Vanessa's POV

"I'll miss you, mommy." I whimpered to her.

"I know, honey." She said pulling me in a comforting hug. "But you'll have a wonderful time at Aunt Clara's home."

She suddenly let go of me and looked deep into my eyes. Her light green eyes sending a secret message to my crystal blue ones, saying "be strong". I nodded and she kissed me on my forehead.

"Bye, Nessa."

"Bye mommy, Madison." I replied while walking to the entrance to the plane struggling with my guitar case. I gave the man my ticket and he smiled, ripped it and gave it back to me.

When I got on plane, I was having a hard time find my seat. The paper said 2b. My eye caught that exact thing and I frowned at the view in front of me. An overweight man's butt crack bending down to get something from under the seat. Yuck.

I put my guitar case and my suitcase on the top compartment and mentally screamed in frustration at how I always seem to have bad luck. I sat down and dug in my purse for my iPod. I played a song that I usually listen to calm my nerves.

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time your life, oh_

_See that girl, watch that scene _

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday nights and the lights are low_

_Looking out for a place to go_

_Where they play the right music _

_Getting in the swing_

_You come to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music high_

_With a bit of rock music _

_Everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance _

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat _

_From the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave 'em burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance_

_You are the dancing queen_

_Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat _

_From the tambourine, oh yeah_

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

_Dig in the dancing queen_

After the song was done, I felt a little better. The plane had already started. I was going to my aunt's house because my mom and I thought it be nice of me to stay over at her house in La Push, Washington. Before my Uncle Bob died, he married, Clara Woods, she from what my mother told me is Native –American and lonely. That's where I come in.

I started to doze off and before I could think I felt asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

When I awoke, the plane was empty. At first I got scared, and a flight attendant came and looked at me weirdly.

I blushed and mumbled a "sorry".

"That's alright" was all she said and walked away awkwardly.

After that, I got my stuff and, in the process, (my suitcase was a little too heavy) and landed on my head, plus to the embarrassment I lost my balance and fell with "thud".

"Ow." I muttered. I got up, rubbed my head, got my stuff and finally walked out of the plane.

As I walked out the small space there were so many people. Ok, how exactly am I supposed to find her around these people?

"Vanessa!" someone shouted. I looked in the direction of the voice and I found and a dark skinned face. Russet colored face. Realization hit me and I pushed past people to meet my Aunt Clara. As I got closer, I saw what she really looked and blinked several times at the beautiful woman that stood before me. She looked she was in her early 30s or late 20s. She had high cheekbones and straight black hair that flowed gracefully down her back.

"Hello." I greeted then stuck my hand out. She looked at it, pushed it out of the way and gave me a big hug.

"Vanessa thanks for coming to give me company." She said and let me go.

"No problem." I smiled, which was what I got back in return.

When we got in her car, I thought that there was going awkwardness spread all around the atmosphere. But it surprisingly, it was very…… non-awkward.

"You know, there are lots of handsome guys around here." She announced smugly.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

"Yeah, they're quite friendly and very helpful." She told me.

"Huh."

I wasn't really here for guys, so I'm not really interested. Guys have never really been into me back home in Cali. I mean I didn't have those giant breasts, or the blond hair or even the tan skin. Nope. Just those plain boring pale skin, jet black hair, blue eyes. I just glad I have a talent. My guitar. And I'm good too. I mostly play country like Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, Jessica Andrews and my favorite Colbie Caillat. But of course I explore different levels of music.

"Vanessa?"

I jumped out of my trance and turned to look at my aunt. "Yeah?"

"We're here."

I turned and saw a little house. It was brown and white. The house had trees surrounded by it so I could hardly see, but I saw enough to know that this house was cozier than mine. The paint cracked on it so I'm guessing that it's been a while seen it's had a paint job.

"So what do ya think?" she asked noticing my stare.

"It's perfect!" I squealed.

"Thanks." She said. I stepped out of the car and took in the fresh air. The scent was so relaxing. Its smells like wet grass and fresh water from a river. Wetness hit my face I remember that here, it rains. A lot. A soft breeze hit my face and I shivered.

"Oh, Nessa!" my aunt called loudly from the house.

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you going to come in?" she asked._ Oh, now she was real calm._

"Hmm-mm." I ripped my eyes from the scene and jogged up and into the house. It was kind of small and very cozy. Just as I stepped in the first thing I was in was the living room. It had a big creamy colored couch and a loveseat beside it. There was coffee table (_Glass_. Stay away from at all circumstances.) That had a flowerpot overflowing with different colored flowers. It smelt just like cookies and well, rain.

_We'll duh. It's raining outside._

Right. Wait to analyze things Ness. Its not my fault actually take in what in see. So there. Ha-ha, yeah I went there.


	2. The Start of the Day of the Clumsy Girl

**OMG!! Thank you Thank you Thank you for the reviews. I thought my story would never get any! *smiles***

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

**Embry: What?**

**Me: I GOT REVIEWS!!! **

***Embry gives you virtual hug***

Vanessa's POV

That night, I slept a dreamless slumber. That annoying pitter-patter of the rain hitting against my window was surprisingly relaxing and it changed from annoying noise to a lullaby.

I am now lying in my bed and looking around my room. The walls are a light simple green. My bed comforters are forest green, ironically. Well I guess I should get up now.

I got up and luckily didn't fall. (I do that a lot.) As I walked out of the room, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Ekk. I ran a hand down my hair and when I went downstairs, I smelled pancakes.

"Good Morning." Aunt Clare greeted without looking from what see was making. Hmm I wonder how see does that….

"Morning." I mumbled. I sat at the just as she put the plates down.

"How was your sleep?" Clara asked.

"Oh it was great. The rain was surprisingly…. relaxing."

"I've never got used to the rain." She took a sip of her orange juice. "And I've been here for a while."

I took a bite out of my pancake after drowning it in syrup. It was like…like heaven. Soft, chewy and warm.

"These are good, Aunt Clara." I complimented.

"Thanks. Do want to know the recipe?" she offered.

"No, thanks."

"Suit yourself." Clara said getting up taking her plate with her. She started doing when said:

"So you going to school, kiddo?"

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets. Oh, Gosh. I totally forgot about that. I jumped out of my seat and ran upstairs (I tripped_ up _the stairs. Special kind of clumsy, I tell you. Special.) I quickly got up and continued to run.

When I got to my room I looked at my clock. _7:31. _I have half an hour. I ran to the bathroom to take a 10 minute shower.

I finished my shower, but look at that now my hair was wet. I growled under my breath. I went back to the bathroom and quickly blow-dried my hair. Then I ran back to room with my warm, un-wet hair.

I got dressed in some jeans, a baby-blue tank top, and threw on a jacket. Then I put my hair in ponytail. Finally, I was done! It's…._7:47._ Ahhhh!

Then my clumsy self ran down the stairs. I grabbed my tote bag and got my keys. Oh yeah did I mention that my aunt bought me a truck. Oh I didn't? Sorry.

I jumped into my 2nd baby (My first is my Guitar.) and started the engine. It roared to life so loud it made me wince. Damn, that was loud. I pulled out of the driveway and went straight for road.

I had stop at a stoplight and was practically bouncing up and down in anticipation.

I got to the school, but unfortunately my nervousness also got to me. What if they don't like me? What if? What if? What if? I don't even know anymore. All I know is that I'm nervous. My heart is beating out of my chest right now. I'm now parked and hyperventilating in my car. What the hell am I doing?

"Shit." I grumbled as I stepped out of the car. No saw me. Maybe I could be just an invisible ghost in this school. Oh shit, people are staring. I pulled my hair out and tried to cover my face.

That didn't stop the staring. Believe it or not, I made it worse. I sauntered down the campus like place looking down and blushing like an idiot. I made my way into the doors and without looking up.

_You didn't fall how great is that? I'm proud._ I thought sarcastically.

I stepped into the office (I think it was) and was greeted by a warm, small (I was right) office. I stepped in front the desk and met another russet skin woman….girl…Ugh. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi honey. How may I help you?" she asked, polite.

I blushed and looked down. "I-I'm Vanessa White."

"Oh, you're Vanessa! Well, here's your papers," she gave me a few sheets of paper, "have your teachers sign these and have a great day."

I mumbled a "thanks" and walked into another door leading to an empty hallway. I looked at my timetable and it said I had Class 208 first (which is history, oh joy.) so I must have to head in this direction.

I walked straight down the hall, took a turn, straight… and here it is. The door was closed and _Class 208_ was all I was glaring at. Man, I wish I stayed in Cali. I feel like crying and throwing up all at the same time. Here I am pacing in front of the door.

_Just open it!_

With shaking hands, I touched the door knob, twisted it slowly, (my heart was, again beating out of my chest.) and opened it.

When I opened the door, it was absolutely terrible. All heads turned on me.

I swallowed.


	3. Nerves for School, What's New?

**I am so sorry! I just had my first day of school today so, yeah. My mom took the plug to my desktop and hid it. I found it. So I've been writing this chapter in my notebook of ideas for you guys. **

**jalapeno1011- yeah that's it. It kinda is starting off slow. Sorry********.**

**Becky'sWriting- I know right? LOL**

**ClusmyBrunette- Here it is! ;)**

**xxcharlie93xx- thanks so much! ******

Vanessa's POV

As I opened the doors of doom, all the heads turned on me. It was horrible. I walked up to the teacher's desk, their eyes burning through my clothes, following my every move.

I could overhear some girls talking about me saying, "new girl" or "bitch". Other than those words, I couldn't make out their hushed whispers.

I greeted the teacher with a nervous, forced smile.

"Um, I'm Vanessa White." I told him. His name was Mr. Cole. It was common.

Mr. Cole had pretty russet skin like everyone else. He was professionally dressed with an outfit of black pants and a white shirt and tie.

"Yes, well class this is the new girl, Vanessa White, she came here from California." He informed the whole class. I just blushed embarrassedly.

"Here's your paper," I said lowly, "you have to sign it." I gave one the sheets to him.

"Thank you", he signed them and gave them back to me. He smiled cheekily. "You'll be sitting next Mr. Clearwater." He directed to the class. "Mr. Clearwater, please raise your hand."

I looked in the direction of the class. A couple of glares, curiosity and an expression that I could not understand. A very handsome, cute, man/boy raised his hand. He was absolutely _adorable._ He had curly hair, and when he smiled, two dimple s popped out of cheeks. I couldn't help it. He was so cute. I grinned back without thinking.

As I walked to his desk, I got more vicious glares from the girls. I didn't even care. I wasn't getting into all that drama crap. Nope. This is _not_ Degrassi.

When I sat down, Mr. Cole continued his speech.

"Hey." A voice whispered. Mr. Clearwater.

I looked at him from under my eyelashes. "Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." He introduced himself. Seth (cute name) stuck his oddly big hand. "Nessa." I said as I took his hand. I stiffened. His hand was abundantly warm, like I was putting my hands over a fire. Not too hot.

"You're very warm." I commented.

He just smiled then brought his attention back to Mr. Cole. When it started to get boring, my mind wandered.

Why was Seth's hand so warm? Now that I mention it, why was he so warm? I could feel the heat radiating off of him like a walking heater. I slowly leaned in closer to him to see if I was just being paranoid. I wasn't.

He really was warm. Like I said, walking heater.

Does he have a fever? Does he need to see a nurse? Scratch that, a doctor?

I was confused.

Just as I was sitting feeling so confused and somewhat confused, the bell rang. It took me out of my train of thought and I jumped up and headed out of the door.

Have I ever met anybody so warm? I know I haven't. I mean maybe I was—

"Hey Cali girl, wait up!" Seth called from behind me. I slowed down now aware I was basically running. When he caught up with me (which was seconds after) he wanted to know something, I could see it in his whole expression.

"What class do you have next?" he finally asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"Uh," I dug in pocket, took my timetable out and unfolded it, "English." I sent him an apologetic glance. "You?"

"History." He growled. I flinched. He went back to happy Seth.

"I'm afraid this is where we part, Cali girl." He said jokingly.

I chuckled. We were in front of my class. Before he walked away, looked around, like there danger. Then he smiled at me, and he was gone in a blink of an eye.

The rest of the day was…. interesting. I met more freakishly big guys. Their names were Jacob and Quil. They were nice…in a weird-ish way. I'm still getting these "I'm going to kill you" looks. It's getting annoying. I just wanna go, "What do you want from me?!"

When school ended, I was walking to my truck when I saw them. A group of _very_ big looking guys. I felt like a midget. Then, I spotted Seth. I stared at them with wide eyes. _Why is Seth in that…group?!_

I started to bite my lip when someone tapped my shoulder lightly. I turned around my met with a blonde with a wide face and blue eyes. She looked at me knowingly.

"Hi, I'm Lisa Danny." She said. She took my hand and led me to a car. Lisa didn't make me do anything she just started talking.

"I know you're curious." She demanded. I just looked at her. "About the guys?" I nodded slowly.

"Well, they're the La Push Gang." She paused, waiting for my reaction.

"Wha-What?" I asked, confused. I was shocked. La Push had a gang? You mean like with the guns and the shooting? What? Why? When? How?

I'm getting a headache.

"They call themselves," she quoted with her hands, "the protectors. Basically, they just prance around like they own the place."

"Is Seth Clearwater in the g-gang?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, I know it hard to believe, but yeah." Lisa shook her head disapprovingly.

"He's too innocent." I whimpered. He's too cute to be in a _gang! _He's got the size to fit in there, but no!

"Tell me about it." She replied.

Seth? Seth? Are you kidding me? He's so happy, so lively, but under no circumstances would ever think he was in a gang!

"And Jacob and Quil?" I said.

"Yup, them too." She informed me. "The leader of the gang, Sam Uley, got them sucked into this mess."

_I hate Sam Uley._


	4. Mixed Feelings and PMS?

Vanessa's POV

I decided that I won't go straight home. Instead, I'll pick up some things from the grocery store. I was in the baking section thinking about which flavor of frosting I should choose: chocolate or vanilla. Chocolate was good, but Vanilla had the best taste ever.

I think Aunt Clara likes chocolate more, so I'll pick that. I was making an angel cake for absolutely no reason, just because. I did this a lot at home so it was expected.

After that, I need to find some milk. I'm getting the half-pint container. I think that's what they call it. Something like that. When I got to the freezer, I saw the back of a very big Quileute guy.

I walked up to his side looking only at the milk, grabbing it and then gently putting it in the cart. I looked at his face expression, and it was slightly confused. "Uh," His head snapped up and his gaze made me blush, "D-Do you n-need h-help?" I mentally hit my head for stuttering.

He smiled widely at me, then went into his back pocket and took a flimsy piece of paper, read it over, and said "I have to find a Yoplait-French vanilla, and I have no idea what that is." He furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

I giggled. "It's a yogurt brand." I said. His eyebrows relaxed.

"Here, I'll show you." I lead him to the yogurt section and took a Yoplait French Vanilla yogurt. When I handed it him, our skins touched and I felt electricity shoot through me. Did he feel that too?

I put it his big hand and took my hand away. When I looked up him, he was frowning at his hand. "What's your name?" he asked, looking down at me.

I blushed tomato red, but didn't say anything. I didn't tell strangers I did not know. Especially not _really_ big strangers.

"So its gonna be like that, eh?" he teased. I opened my mouth to say something witty, but came up with nothing. So my eyes started to examine him. His face was utterly perfect. Like too-perfect. His full, fleshy lips were just screaming to be kissed. He had high cheekbones that made him look more mature, but that one-dimpled cheek made him look boyish. He grinned, making me more dazed.

Last but least, his _eyes_. They were a stunning, hypnotizing hazel-green color. He had an emotion in them that I couldn't describe. They were absolutely beautiful. He was so alluring. He had this warm, comforting glow to himself that was irresistible.

His face, his smell, his _body_, him…..

I finally snapped out it and came back to reality. The expression on his was confusing. I looked down to hide the blush that graced my cheeks. A very warm hand took my chin and raised my head. My eyes widened from surprise from my feelings, and the hand was gone in the blink of an eye. I frowned.

"Sorry! Did I hurt you? Ugh, I'm an idiot! I'm so, so sorry!! Maybe we should go get some help or some—" I interrupted his ranting.

"I-I'm fine." I quietly stammered. Why did he care? Did he find me so fragile that if he touched me, I'd get hurt? Hmmm….

"Oh," he said, "Sorry about that." He looked embarrassed and looked down to floor. "Really sorry." He muttered, like he was waiting for a scolding. I couldn't resist it. I walked up to him and put my hand on the side of his arm. His head snapped up. "It's really ok. You worry, I worry, and everyone worries. It's…no big deal." I said with little confidence.

But I guess it worked, because he smiled like he won one million dollars and replied, "Thanks." He paused. "I _really _needed that." He looked down below where I had my hand on arm and grinned smugly.

Before he could say anything, I ripped my hand off his and started to walk away, but he was following me like a lost puppy. I ignored him and continued to walk. Or at least I tried to.

"_Come on,_ what is your name?" he groaned. "Brittney? Ashley? Victoria?" I giggled at his failed attempt to figure out my name. It was Vanessa.

"Please, please tell me! It's killing me." He said so loud that people were looking in our direction. We were in the checkout area now.

I shook my head with amusement. He groaned. I put my stuff I was buying on the counter and as I was I doing this, he didn't give up. "Julia, Tiffany, Diamond?"

"Diamond? Where'd you get from?" I asked, curious. His skin got darker and he shrugged.

"A…cereal box." He said it like it was a question. I laughed so hard I turned red. I haven't had this fun in forever.

"13.67" the cashier said. I went in my pocket and just when I took out my hand, he gave the cashier named Steve, a 20 dollar bill. I looked at him in shock and admiration. He was beaming so much; it looked painful on his mouth muscles.

"_What are you doing?"_ I asked, still in pure shock.

He put on an innocent, confused face. He looked so cute. "I'm paying for you."

"Why?" I didn't get it. He blushed. Ohhhh….

"Oh, its ok you don't have to pay for me. Besides, you have enough to pay for." I pointedly looked at his cart full of stuff.

"No. I'm paying." He replied dismissively. I just let it go and allowed him to pay. When that was over, before I left, I said goodbye.

"Bye." I whispered sadly. He looked up from his stuff, and had the most pained face I've ever seen; I wanted cry. "Goodbye." He answered it in a very sad, depressed, tone. I felt a lump in my throat that wouldn't go away. I was going to really miss him.

I reluctantly walked out of the store and got in my truck. I sighed and pressed my face against the cold glass, and frowned at the other cars next to me. What was his name anyway? I don't think I'll forget him. I started my engine and drove out of the driveway. But right before I did that, I saw his handsome figure through my mirror, his too-perfect face full of regret.

When I got home, I was so depressed and confused. I was depressed because I don't know if I'll ever see or hear him again. I was confused because I was depressed. Why was I depressed? Just because of him? I was having an internal battle.

_What's so good about him? What makes so special?_

Everything! Especially his eyes. They had a special emotion in them. There's just something about him. He's…he's just different!

_Righttttttttt…._

Leave me alone! I screamed mentally. I slid down to the floor and put my knees on my chest.

After I did my homework, I stayed in my room all the rest of the day. Aunt Clara tried to get me to come out, but I didn't want to. So I went to sleep with him still invading my thoughts. He was entirely in my dreams. So I guess I right. I wouldn't forget him.

I told myself I didn't have to go to school, anyway, it is a Friday. So it didn't really matter. No one would miss me. I started to do what I always did when I was bored, sad, happy, etc. I started to play my music. But I didn't want to play here, so I showered and got dressed.

I decided that I just go in the backyard, where the beautiful forest, where no one could hear me, so I could clear my mind. I got my guitar, slipped on some pink rain boots (just in case), and walked out the back door.

Once I was there, I felt little drizzle on my hair. I looked straight into the woods and began.

_Taylor Swift: Breathe_

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way,_

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds,_

_But its killing me to see you go after all this time._

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kind of ending you don't really wanna see,_

_Cause its tragedy and it will only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around,_

_And we know its never simple_

_Never easy,_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know, _

_Like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Never wanted this, never wanted to see you hurt,_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve,_

_But people are people,_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out,_

_And we know its never simple_

_Never easy,_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me,_

_You're the only thing I know, _

_Like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Its 2 a.m_

_Feeling like I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know it not easy,_

_Easy for me_

_Its 2 a.m_

_Felling like I just lost a friend,_

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me _

_And we know its never simple_

_Never easy,_

_Ohhh,_

_I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Sorry (oh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh, eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry (eh, eh) Sorry (mmm)_

_Sorry._

After I was done, I felt like I had an audience. An audience in woods? I just felt…satisfied and…well, watched. I heard some ruffling of leaves and then like something running. I felt violated, and also felt that lump in my throat, and I was soaking wet, because the drizzle turned into full out rain, so I went back inside and cried, I don't know why, and I'm so confused.

Maybe it's just PMS?

**So what did you think? Are you proud (everyone and Sade)? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But anyways, I'm still alive, so no worries there! XD Press on the button below and all your wishes will come true…Not really, but I would be willing to update faster, thus the fast finger moving! ******

**I love that song. It was either "Breathe" By Taylor Swift, or "Goodbye" By Miley Cyrus! I chose this one because it describes how she feels more.**

**Ugh, I'm hungry. Please Review *puppy dog face***


	5. A Walk On The Beach

**Ok, so information about my story that I didn't tell you:**

**Nessa has a little 3 year old sister, Madison.**

**Claire, in the story, is only three. Not twelve. Sorry. XD**

**Aunt Clara works in Forks and has her own little flower shop.**

**Aunt Clara has a car.**

**This story is after Breaking Dawn.**

**And finally, Nessa left her friends back home. (I'm saying she has friends back in Cali.)**

**That's it! Yep. But there is more. I just can't think of anymore…..**

Vanessa's POV

After I was done with my tantrum, I went to my truck (in the process, I got soaked.) and drove. Just drove. I don't where I was going, but I just wanted to leave from this place. My face was soaked, and my clothes were also, but I didn't care. I just needed to leave.

I was driving, passing every tree I could find. I then found a beach and stopped in the driveway. I got out the truck and I walked to the soggy sand, wet with rain. I slipped my shoes off and took out my ponytail, and let my hair down. I shook out and the water splashed off. I probably looked like a wet dog.

I enjoyed the feel of the wet sand under my feet, and the sound of the waves hitting the water. The cool breeze that caressed my damp cheeks, forehead and nose were refreshing. I was so relaxed, so carefree. At least that's what I felt at the moment.

I felt like sleeping right now. I saw two Native Americans with their shirts off. My steady, relaxed heartbeat pounded wildly. As if they heard me, they both turned around. One looked about 13 or 14 and the other one…Oh my gosh. It was Seth?

When Seth saw me I he beamed. His friend was looking me up and down with a mischievous grin on his face. I sauntered up to them.

"Hey, Seth." When I said it my voice was so calm it surprised me.

"Hey, Cali girl." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to get away for a while. I needed time to think."

"Really. Hm, well this is my friend, Brady." He said pointing to the anxious looking teen. Brady winked at me.

"Hey there." He said. I laughed. He was so flirty, and he doesn't even know my name yet.

"Hi," I said between giggles. "I'm Vanessa." I stuck out my hand, and instead of shaking it, he kissed it. I was momentarily stunned and creeped out. As soon as he took his hot lips off my hand, I snatched it away.

Brady was smiling smugly, until Seth, much to my amusement, smacked him hard on the back of the head. "Ow." He complained.

"We're leaving now." Seth told me. Wait, why is Seth shirtless? I thought that it finished raining, and plus its freezing cold.

Brady glared at his friend for a second. He turned to me and said, "I hope we meet again." I really hope we don't. I shuddered, because he is so creepy. Brady winked at me, oblivious to my disgust, and walked into the forest.

I watched as sauntered through the ease, like he was a lion, the king of the jungle. An image of a lion with Brady's face posted on it made me break the silence and giggle.

"What are you laughing about Cali girl?" Seth asked with a smile on his face. Then he playfully ruffled my damp hair.

"Seth!" Ugh, wasn't I supposed to be doing this? Oh, right because he did look kinda older than me. Kinda.

"What?" I looked at him and raised one eyebrow. "It's not my fault you're so short." He teased. I stuck my tongue at him childishly, which caused him to laugh out loud. I huffed loudly and crossed my arms, which he thought was so humorous, he laughed even harder and fell to the ground.

Rolling there on in the sand was Seth. I suddenly had an idea and an impish grin spread across my face. I walked over to Seth, and kicked him in the back. He stopped laughing and twisted his body in my direction, but before anything happened, I scampered away laughing. I loved the feeling of the wind in my hair. That's why every time I'm in a car, I like the window down.

"Get out here!" Seth yelled. I knew he didn't really mean it because he looked very amused and was smiling.

"No!" I screamed back, having as much fun as he was. He was so lovable, him and those _dimples._ I stuck out my tongue again and stated the engine. He backed up, his body shaking with laughter, and waved. I waved back and mouthed, "Bye." He just nodded.

I drove away, back to my house. But before that, I remembered to roll the windows down of course.

When I got to my house, I felt recovered and slightly lifted off my little depressive stage. I, of course, would love to see that boy from the grocery store to the point I where I wanted to cry. But today, I felt a little better.

I went to my room and turned on my iPod to one of my favorite songs to dance slowly and sing along to.

_Avril Lavigne: Innocence _

Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance, please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

When the song was finished, I turned off my IPod and flopped on my bed. This song reminds me of my past.

"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay." I sang tears forming as the memories flooded back into my mind. "I found a place so safe, not a single tear. First time in my life and now it's so clear. Feel calm I belong, I so happy here---" my singing was interrupted by hysterical sobs.

I need you now.

**Know who she's talking about? Guess. (It's not Embry.) Well, I'm done here. So review and tell me who you think it is. Click on the green and white button below….:)**


	6. Degrassi

**Vanessa's POV**

For the last couple of days, I felt lost. A couple of days, I felt dizzy, like the world was spinning around me. Some days, I felt nauseous, as if I wanted to throw up from regret. But most of all, I felt confused.

Did I do something wrong? Something I wasn't supposed to do?

When I came to school that day, that's when it all started. When everyone was worried, especially Seth.

_I walked into the class and dramatically collapsed on my seat. Everyone was staring at me like there was something wrong with me. Well, of course there was, but I thought I was being subtle about. _

_But then again, I was a mess. My usually neat hair was in a rushed, sloppy ponytail with the sides sticking out. I put on any clothes that were in sight, because I had a major headache and had to take some Aleve before I left. I was wearing some dark jeans and a t-shirt. _

_The teacher had already started his lecture and everyone but Seth and Allie (she was Lisa's old friend. She and I had gotten closer than ever.) had turned their attention him. I took out my books started to write what was on the board._

_Not too long after that, a paper hit me violently on the side of my head. I almost jumped out of my chair, and I looked around to see who the culprit was. Allie, of course._

_I rolled my eyes at her, but picked the paper anyways._

What's wrong? _The note I couldn't help but overanalyze it. It was a light pink color and was slightly solid I might add. No wonder it hurt so much when it hit me._

Nothing :) _I wrote on the paper. I sent a smile her way and frisbeed the paper at her. Although I wish I hadn't because everyone glanced at it and, again, turned their attention on me. I blushed. _

_The paper landed right on the floor. Next to the teacher. I felt all the blood in my face disappear and I sensed that I was nauseous and dizzy. _

_Then the teacher turned and I wanted to faint. I was sweating too, but I'm cold. What is wrong with me?_

_Seth got out of his seat and picked up the paper so fast that the teacher didn't see it. He read it and frowned. He looked at Allie and then me, his big brown eyes filled with concern._

_I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding. Thank god for Seth._

_Let's just skip to lunch._

_Allie and I came to lunch and what I saw was horrifying. _

_Jacob and Quil, holding back Seth from lunging at Brady. His eyes were now filled with such rage, I was scared for Brady. As I ran closer, I got a closer look. Seth was shaking violently and growling (yes,_ growling._) at him. Paul Davis was holding back Brady for some reason successfully dragging him away. Both Seth and Brady's teeth were bare, like dogs when they were mad. Then they were all out of the cafeteria and outside. No one dared to follow._

_I ran to them but was held back by Allie. She was taller and a lot stronger than me, so she was pulling me back effectively. "SETH! SETH! SETH!" I kept yelling, tears flowing down my cheeks. Allie pulled me out of there and into the hallways, despite my fighting to get her to let go of me. The hallways were quiet until we came and all I could hear my screams and sobs._

_She ran into the bathroom and set me on the sink._

"_Sweetie. Sweetie!" I stopped my screaming, but my sobs followed. Allie put my face in between her hands in a comforting gesture. _

"_Seth will be okay. You hear me? Seth will be unharmed." She assured me._

"_No, he won't." I sobbed. Seth won't. He just won't. He'll be hurt._

"_Listen to me, Vanessa Rose White, I promise that Seth won't even have a scratch on him." _

_She stated, her lovely tan skin were wet with tears. Why?_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

And that's what happened. After that we went to the nurse. When we came, the nurse was shocked at my appearance. My face and shirt (which was ripped at bottom, due to my resisting of Allie's strength.) My face was red and my hair well, the pony was out, and my hair was all over the place. But the nurse let us go home. Allie drove my car, and texted her boyfriend, Damien to drive it home. In the car, it was quiet. Too quiet. So I turned on the radio.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, whats wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace.  
She's all over the place!  
Yeah!! (yeah)

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost oh  
She's lost inside, lost oh  
Ohhh...

Allie turned off the engine. I was in tears; wow was emotional today or what? I felt lost and I don't know where I belong. I don't even know who I am. I miss my mom. I miss my Maddie. I miss….

I busted out into hysterical sobs. Allie wrapped her arms me and let me cry. All she could do smooth my hair and tell me things to cheer me up until I stopped crying.

When I stopped crying, I wiped all the tears with my hands.

"Are…you okay?" she asked me, her face wet with my and her tears.

I laughed unhumorously. "I should say the same for you." She laughed too, but it wasn't funny.

"No, but seriously why are you crying?" I wondered as we walked out into my house.

"Well….because when you feel sad, I feel sad." She told me. I smiled. "When you're happy, the feeling is mutual." I walked up to her, and hugged her.

"Its like were twins or something." I said into her shoulder.

"Yeah, exactly."

**3 hours later**

Aunt Clara walked into the door. We were cooking some lasagna and it was in the oven now.

"Hey---" she stopped, halfway into the kitchen. "Girls?"

"Oh, I'm Allie Ellis." Allie said as she hugged my aunt. My aunt laughed and hugged her back.

"So, what are you guys making?"

"Lasagna." We said at the same time.

That night was alright, because I got even closer to Allie, but I wanted to know what happened to Seth. The curiosity was killing me.

Seth. Seth. Seth.

**The song was Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. I love her. Ok, you know what to do. :p**


	7. Akwardness Much?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Ok, This chapter may seem strange. I don't know really; I just wrote it. But tell me if it was strange or not. Or if it was... I don't know…random or something like that…if it seems too fast or a little off… tell me please. :)**

The next day, when I walked in class, they started whispering. _Of course._ I thought bitterly. After that scene I made yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if they sent some really big guys to take me to the cuckoo shelter.

"Ok, settle down class." Mr. Cole announced as he luckily walked in.

They quieted down but I could still hear the whispers. I sighed. I slowly looked in the direction of Seth. I could tell he was there because I felt warmth close by me. He was staring at me so hard, I had to blush. His expression was mostly very apologetic.

I smiled at him forgivingly. "It's okay." I muttered under my breath.

**55 minutes later of boring math ---.—**

_RINGGGG!!!!! _The school bell rang loudly, it almost popped my eardrums. I looked around, and everyone was getting up.

_No way am I staying here until it's just me and the teacher._ I jumped up out of my seat and strolled out of the class.

"Uh, Ms. White?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Mr. Cole probably wanted to tell me how bad I was doing. He smiled (more like leered) at me. He took off his glasses and walked up to me.

"Yes Mr. Cole?" I had to look up at him. Is everyone taller than me?!

"Is…there something the matter?" he asked, touching my shoulder. I didn't answer; I just glared at his hand, hoping to burn a hole through it. I shoved the heavy hand off of me.

"No." I remarked, disgusted.

"Well, if you ever need help…." He trailed off putting his very dirty hand around my waist and pressed my body against his. I tried to wriggle out of his hands, but he was too strong. Was this really happening?!

He leaned into me, as if to kiss me. I shrieked and flinched my head away from his. He laughed menacingly.

"No one can hear you, sweetie. The principal had an announcement….in the auditorium!" He was right; the auditorium was miles away, like upstairs or something. I started to cry. There was no hope.

"You can't do this!" I exclaimed through my sobs and labored, scared, breathing. I didn't want this to happen. Faces flashed in mind. My mom, my sister, Clara, Al I tried to push him off.

Suddenly the door busted open and….it was him! The guy from the grocery store!!! Mr. Cole pushed me out of the way, a little too hard. I fell to ground and felt a sharp pain on the side of my forehead. Then everything went black.

I woke to the smell of chlorine and plastic. Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, everything. I gulped. One word: Hospital. But what was I doing here? I don't remember…

Oh! I remember now…but….what…happened? I know I fell, of course, but what happened after?

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _The annoying sound of that beep machine was annoying. Might as well get used to it.

I tried to sitting up, putting all my weight on my arms to pull me upright. A pain shot through my left arm, and it made me whimper loudly. I cradled my arm with my right.

I then heard another sound. It was someone snoring lightly. I only used my right arm and turned to the direction of the noise.

When I saw who it was, I sat up straight and got up. I stretched and looked at what I was wearing. How did this get here?

**General POV (Lets try it this way.)**

Curious Vanessa got up from her hospital bed and looked into the sleeping, peaceful face of Embry Call. She looked down and found herself in a hospital gown.

_How did this get here? _Vanessa thought. She was a little creeped out to the fact that someone put this on her. Besides, it was so short, it showed most of her thighs. She blushed, her cheeks turning pink.

Vanessa noticed that, from the color of the sky, it was midnight. She looked at the beautiful moon; it shines all its beauty on all of us, and the moon doesn't even get a 'thank you'. Maybe that's what wolves howl for, maybe that's their way of showing their appreciation. But that was just Vanessa's theory.

She took her eyes off the moon and onto something else. Some_one_ else. Vanessa approached Embry slowly, carefully.

Her heart was pounding wildly out of her chest, but she didn't care. She came close in his face. So close…to kiss him.

Her face was inches from his, she was breathing softly in his face. Vanessa put her hand on his cheek, leaning closer.

Little did she know, Embry was awake. He woke up when he heard her get up from her bed.

But Nessa chickened out, and decided not to. She leaned away hesitantly and backed up into her hospital bed still staring at him.

She jumped back into bed, being careful not to let her very sore arm touch anything, and fell asleep.

**Vanessa POV**

My eyes snapped open. Was he still here? I sat up, and unfortunately he wasn't. I sighed, disappointed.

The door opened and in came Allie. She beamed at me.

"Oh, you're awake. I brought some breakfast for you." She told me as I noticed the light blue tray in her hands.

"Thanks." My voice was a little hoarse, but I was hungry.

Allie glided into the room and sat the tray in my lap. She then got a chair and dragged it over to be near me.

I picked up the bacon and started nibbling on it, all the while watching her with curiosity.

"I've been waiting for you to wake for _hours_." She groaned. "I was worried sick; when I heard what happened, I stopped everything and came here ASAP.

"Wait." She looked at me, hysteria filling her eyes. "You are ok, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"What Mr. Cole did to you was so…wrong." Just as she said his name, a shutter ran through my spine.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…but what happened…to him?" I bit the inside of my cheeks.

"Well, from what I heard, Embry messed him up pretty good." She paused. "But then again, I heard he went to jail and I also heard---"

"Who's Embry?!" I asked, cutting her off completely.

"Embry Call is one of my brother's friends." She nonchalantly replied. Wait, what?

"You've got a brother?!"

"Yeah, his name is Jared. Jared Ellis." She rolled her eyes. "Jared has his girlfriend---Kim, yes and he's always like 'oh, you're so beautiful' all the time. It's revolting." Allie gagged, which made me laugh.

"So tell me more about _Embry._" I emphasized his name because I loved how it just rolled off my tongue. Embry. Embry. I find it irresistible to think about him. He's on my mind constantly.

"I think he's extremely good-looking, and charming, and caring." She said. "But that was my impression. Jared says he's a perverted pig." Al nodded her head a little too fast.

What? A perverted pig? He seemed so civil and gracious.

"Ok. I, uh, where is Aunt Clara?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I just…couldn't think about him.

"She's…"Al walked off, out the room and came back with Clara. "Here."

Clara had tears down her face, and it she looked a bit annoyed. She ran up and hugged the breath out of me. I wrapped my good arm around her waist.

"Oh my god sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I didn't like when people worry about me. It made my stomach ache, like I was in trouble or something. She let go and looked around.

"Are you sure you're okay? Are the pillows soft enough? Is the nurse nice? Is the food good?" Clara said in one breath.

"Yes. Does it matter? Yeah, the nurses are um, not so bubblegum sweet. The food is okay, I guess. But I'm not the one to judge, right?" I replied, hoping I answered all of her questions. She laughed.

The nurse, or as I like to call her, Ms. Grumpy, walked in. "Hey, how many days does Nessa have to stay here?" Al asked. The nurse looked up from her clipboard to glare at her, then went back and wrote something.

"Talk to Dr. Cullen." And with that, she walked out. Yep, Ms. Grumpy.

"Well somebody slept on the wrong side of the bed." Clara chuckled. Then the doctor walked in the room. I gasped. He was beautiful, shockingly gorgeous. Like a diamond in the sun. Except, he is not a diamond, and there is no shining sun. Just rain.

"Well, well Ms. White, it seems we got into an accident, eh?" His voice was like musical bells, on a good day. His _golden_ eyes…whoa. Golden? They were hypnotizing.

"Uhh---yeah." I squeaked. He was inhumanly beautiful. I say that because he's too beautiful. Way. Too. Beautiful. He directed his attention to Clara.

"And you must be Ms. Woods?"

"Yes." She did not like him right now.

"I'm Dr. ---"

"I know who you are." Although she was smiling, she said that a bit too hostilely. Did she and Dr. Cullen break up? They went out? Wow. Awkward.

"You're niece will be able to leave tomorrow." He smiled dazzlingly at me and strolled out calmly. I felt bad that Clara was so rude to him, why would she do such a thing?

Clara was still glaring at the door.

"Aunt Clara, what was that?" I asked innocently. It was quiet and weird.

"Well, I've got to leave. The flowers don't water themselves. I'll see you at tomorrow." Before she left, she and Al looked at each other knowingly.

"And I'll be taking this." She took my plate from my hands. "See you tomorrow!" she said over her shoulder as she walked out too. I sighed, feeling lonely.

Do I know how to clear a room or what?

**Yeah. I'll be updating faster now, because I'm back. I don't like this chapter, but hey, what can ya do?** **Review even if you don't like it, please. HAHAHA lol!**


	8. Waitress

**A/N: Oh. My. Gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating. I mean, really. But here it is, though. I have a lot of drama going on in my life now; I mean my parents fight all the time(lots of yelling), plus my sister moved out because she was tired of it, leaving me and brother to fend for ourselves, and I lost my cell phone! It's somewhere in here… Anyway I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I eventually got out of the hospital. And I was happy and relieved. But the only downside of this was that I _had a cast_. Something that would cause questions. I heard Clara say something.

"What?"

"Nothing." I frowned at her. What was it she wasn't telling me?

"Okay." I decided I wasn't going to press. The house pulled up and I got out of the car as soon as it stopped. Then I walked to the house and waited for Clara to get the keys so I could go in.

Later that night, I was reading a book and was into it when I heard my cell phone ring.

_California girls, were unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed__ skin, so hot we'll melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls, were undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on loc__k_

I answered my phone without looking at the I.D. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetheart! I haven't heard from you in a while." It took me seconds to recognize my own mother's voice.

"Oh, hey mom." I said as I sat back on my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, I was just so busy with school and all.

"Aw, don't worry Vanessa you don't have to explain to me. It's okay. So I –"

"Mommy! Is that Nessa? Mommy I wanna talk to Ness!" "Okay honey."

"Nessa!" Maddy said in her adorable baby voice.

"Hi Maddy." I smiled. I always had a soft spot for children, especially my little sister.

"Nessa, guess what," she didn't pause for me to answer; "Me and mama went shopping today. I got pretty dresses. I gotta blue one, and a green one, and a orange one, a red one, a yellow one, and a _pink_ one! They're really pretty!"

Ah, the wonders of child banter. "That's great, sweetie. I mean I didn't know you could have so many colors of dresses!" I said, playing along.

"I know right!" I heard her tiny baby voice make a high-pitched laugh.

"Ok, Maddy let's try on those pretty dresses of yours. Come on." I heard my mom say in the background. I heard over-exaggerated gasp and then a bang.

"Ok mommy! Bye Nessa!" Maddy exclaimed sounding far away. I laughed at her excitement.

My mom chucked and picked up the phone. "So, honey I'm sorry to say this but I have to go to play dress-up with her."

"That's alright, mom. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." And then she hung up. What was I to do on this Sunday night? Read a book of course.

"And what is the capital of Tennessee?" the new history teacher asked, directing at me. It was an oral pop quiz, and she was just throwing questions at everyone. This time at me.

"Uh, Nashville." I wasn't good in geography, but I remembered that a certain celebrity was from Nashville and that was the capital of Tennessee.

"Good. What is Paul Revere's Midnight Ride?" She directed it at Seth. Seth furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

"Paul Revere's Midnight Ride was on the night of, I think April 18, the year 1775. There, he had warned the people that the British were coming and that they were going to arrest Samuel Adams and John Hancock." He answered.

"That was amazing, Seth. Just amazing." She clapped her hands and beamed at him. It wasn't _that_ good, was it? I mean should he get a gold medal or something?

"Thanks I guess." He said, looking sheepish. He was so cute. I heard one girl whisper something and then giggle to her friend. Seth smiled.

"So class, I was thinking –"

Before she could say anything else, the bell rang. I mentally cheered in my head. I gathered my books, getting ready for next class which was gym.

I was walking at the gym when I heard someone call my name. "Vanessa." I kept walking because I know who it was. He would eventually catch up with me. "Hey Vanessa."

"Hey Seth. What's up?"

"I, um, wanted to ask you something." He said nervously. Why was he nervous? I mean it's not like he's asking me out on a date or something.

"Ok, shoot." I gave him a confused but reassuring smile.

"So there's this bonfire on Sunday. And I was wondering if you would come?" Of course I would come, but what was the hesitation? The nervousness wasn't usual.

"Sure Seth." I answered almost immediately, nodding.

"Really? I mean I was thinking that you would say no."

"Why would I do that?" Clearly I needed to be enlightened.

"I mean – I was hoping –" He sighed. "Never mind."

"Well, okay. I'll let you get away with that." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I grabbed his right hand and put it around my shoulders. It was only a friendly gesture, of course. I frowned. "Off to gym."

"Yup. See you on the court." Seeing my grimace, he chuckled and hugged me. I could have sworn I felt his lips connect with my hair for a second, and I stumbled back, appalled and unsuspecting.

I smiled at him, waved and walked away into the girls' locker room.

Had he really kissed me? Was it just like a 'just friends' kiss? I mean he didn't like me like _that_ did he? My mind racked from the first day I met him and now. His voice and face was clear in my head.

"_Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater."_

"_I'm afraid this is where we part, Cali girl."_

"_What are you laughing about Cali girl?"_

"_It's not my fault you're so short."_

_They quieted down but I could still hear the whispers. I sighed. I slowly looked in the direction of Seth. I could tell he was there because I felt warmth close by me. He was staring at me so hard, I had to blush. His expression was mostly very apologetic. _

"_Is Seth Clearwater in the g-gang?" _My voice.

"_Seth will be okay. You hear me? Seth will be unharmed."_ Allie's voice.

I snapped out of it when I heard my name being called.

"Vanessa! Pay attention!" Couch Melissa yelled. I looked up to see Lisa Danny giving me the volleyball. "Your serve." She said. I hesitatingly took the ball from her hands.

"Thanks." I looked over the guys -including Seth- playing basketball. Some of them had their shirts off and some didn't. I particularly saw Seth with his shirt off. He was the most noticeable because he has the ball. I shook my head and focused on my serve.

I threw it up in the air with my left hand and hit it as hard as I could with my right. I took out all my feelings on the ball. Confused, hurt, weirded out and anger all in one hit. It flew over the net, over all of the reaching hands, and with a big thud it banged into the wall.

"Nice one, Vanessa!" Couch Melissa said. I grinned and blushed as I noticed all of the astonished glances at me. "Serve again, Vanessa."

"Okay." I did the same with this ball. This time I just used my strength. It went over the net, but a girl had jumped and got it, and threw it back onto my side. And the game begins.

"So where is it?" I asked.

"Oh, it's right up on First Beach." He answered.

"Okay, so I'll see you there."

"Yeah." He said.

…Awkward silence.

"Well Seth I have to go, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, bye." I think I heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. No, I could be hallucinating.

"Bye." I hung up. I sighed. Now, it's time for job hunting. I called Clara and asked her if she could buy a newspaper.

Later that night, she gave me the newspaper. I thanked her and put it on the kitchen island. I skipped over to the available jobs in Washington. I got a red pen and started circling the potential jobs.

There was a waitress job at Dina's Diner in Forks. It paid a decent amount of money. They just lost a waitress and needed one and fast. I called they're number and listened.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _"Hello, Dina's Diner. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Vanessa White and I needed a job and –"

"_Josie! Get those orders now!"_ It was a man. Probably assistant manager.

"Oh sorry about that. What were you saying? You need a job?"

"Yes maam."

"As a waitress right?"

"Yes, maam. I saw your ad."

"Oh good! I need help right now! I'm the only one here. Kate called in sick, Dana quit, and Selena is visiting her grandmother! I need help. If you could come here, and do a good job, I will make you a waitress."

"What do I wear?" I said bouncing up and down.

"White shirt, black slacks, and I'll give you a uniform apron."

"Alright. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay hurry!" _Click._

I squealed and did a happy dance. "Yes! Yeah! I did it, I did it, I did it!"

"What did you do?" Clara said, appearing from upstairs.

"I got a job!" I yelled enthusiastically. "No time for talk, Clara, I have to change!"

I ran up the stairs, tripping as always. When I made it, I ran into my room and took off my sweatpants and t-shirt and dung into my drawers until I found the black slacks that I would only wear on occasion. Then I found a plain t-shirt and put that on.

I went into my bathroom and looked at hair. I put it in a loose ponytail and put in gold studs. I looked at my face. Shouldn't I put like make-up on or something? I shrugged.

I walked out the bathroom and grabbed my purse. Heading to my _job_. I liked saying that. My_ job_ as a _waitress. _I couldn't contain my excitement as I tried to walk down the stairs coolly.

"Wish me luck." I told her. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck, Vanessa."

"Thanks!" I yelled over my shoulder as I went out to my car. I got in Hayden (car's name) and turned on the radio. There was a really great song that made me want to dance so I turned it up.

"Baby I like it, Baby I like it, Oh yes I like it," I laughed as I thought how ridiculous I sounded. I put the car pulled out of my parking space cautiously and started my journey to my new _job_.

I was dancing and bouncing in seat as I drove, but paying attention to the road.

"Waitress." I said "I'm going to be a waitress." I nodded. It felt right.

**Done! That was long. Wow. Well I hope that pays for the wait. My legs went to sleep, and my shoulders hurt like hell. Ouch. Well, its 12:16 and I'm really tired. Review please!**


End file.
